Block Fortress: War: Version History
Version 1.3, 18 Aug 2017 *Support for 64-bit Version 1.2.4, 13 Sep 2014 *Fixes for the game running on iOS 8 Version 1.2.3, 11 May 2014 *Effects of the Charger block for the Blockbots were decreased *Minor bug fixes Version 1.2.2, 28 Apr 2014 *Various crashes were fixed *Optimizations were made *Data stability was improved Version 1.2.1, 4 Apr 2014 *Advanced stages in Endless Mode is now more difficult *Mission 5 on Planet Z for Campaign Mode has been made slightly easier *Bugs fixed: ::-The game will crash on boot-up when running on iOS 5.x devices ::-Engineer's "Power Boost" ability will constantly decrease the range of turrets ::-Bug related to iCloud when unlocking heroes and equipment Version 1.2, 29 Mar 2014 *Endless mode was introduced *The move stick was replaced with a floating move stick *Units are now equipped with a basic weapon by default *Certain irrelevant chat messages were removed *The rate at which the Radioactive heals when his "Transmutate" ability was active was reduced significantly *Stability of the game was improved *Bugs were fixed: ::-Blockbot's Alpha's "High Yield" ability remains active indefinitely when he dies ::-A rare crash which results in the loss of a player's game data ::-Other minor bugs Version 1.1, 18 Mar 2014 *Two new usable items added: ::- Reinforce and Mineral Shipment *Players now start off with a number of free usable items to aid them in tougher battles *A projection of the build radius was added to the barracks *Build radius and height around resource nodes was increased drastically *Resource blocks now give a gradual flow of 50 additional minerals after the initial shipment *Health of L2 and L3 building blocks have been increased *Drag controls have been improved: ::-Pinch zooming has been added ::-Two-finger pivoting has been added to rotate the camera *Enemy unit target has been changed: ::-Players can now force a unit to target a specific block or unit, rather than setting enemy units as priority targets than enemy blocks ::-This ability is explained under the "Tactics" section of the game's help menu(indicated by an icon with a ?) *Missions 4 and 5 of the Goblocks race in Campaign Mode was made slightly easier *Time spent in battle to receive rare minerals and rank points in multiplayer has been reduced *Heroes no longer heal when next to a captured mineral node or their barracks whenever they are attacking or are being attacked *All heroes have a base 20% resistance to ailments(e.g. stun, slow, poison etc.) *Rare minerals can now be earned if players lose the battle but survived for at least 2 minutes *The game has been made more stable *Bugs fixed: ::-No rare minerals are earned in multiplayer battles ::-The map in mission 5 of the Zomblocks race would go dark ::-Permanent HP buffs will reset after gaining a level ::-Brute's "Mutate" ability does not increase his move speed ::-Players can get knocked off the edge of the map ::-Other minor bugs Version 1.0.1, 28 Feb 2014 *New icon introduced *Various tweaks made to the game *Several bugs fixed Version 1.0, 27 Feb 2014 *Block Fortress: War released for iOS.